Zwielicht
Zwielicht" ist der Auftakt zum vierteiligen "Mission Gamma"-Zyklus und knüpft nahtlos an die Geschichte "Dämonen der Luft und Finsternis" an. Zusammenfassung der Handlung Handlung Die [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)#USS Defiant (NCC-74205)|USS Defiant]] hat die Aufgabe, einen Konvoi von Torona IV nach Deep Space 9 zu führen. Damit sollen die 500.000 Europani, welche man während der Portale-Krise vor wenigen Wochen durch ein Portal der Iconianer nach Torona IV evakuiert hat, zur Station bzw. nach Bajor gebracht werden. Die dort heimischen Jarada haben ihre Zustimmung jedoch nur nach der Zusicherung gegeben, dass die Sternenflotte ihre Erkenntnisse über die Portale mit den Jarada teilen wird. Nachdem sich diese allesamt abgeschaltet haben, fühlen sich die Jarada betrogen und eröffnen das Feuer auf die Defiant. Das Schiff könnte sich ohne weiteres verteidigen, muss jedoch Rücksicht auf den Rest des Konvois nehmen. Bei dem Angriff wird Ensign Prynn Tenmei lebensgefährlich verletzt. Als Vaughn seine leblose Tochter erblickt, wächst in ihm der Zorn und ein Teil seiner Seele sehnt sich danach, Rache zu üben und das Feuer zu erwidern. Doch er weiß, dass er diesen Befehl niemals geben wird. Als sich weitere Jarada-Kreuzer nähern, entschließt sich Commander Vaughn zur Flucht. Vaughn kennt die militärischen Gepflogenheiten der Jarada und weiß, dass im Fluchtfall der Rest des Konvois unbehelligt bleiben wird. Unter Einsatz der Tarnvorrichtung gelingt es, die Verfolger abzuschütteln und sicher nach nach Deep Space 9 zurückzukehren. Kira Nerys ist an Bord der Raumstation nicht nur mit dem täglichen Stationsgeschäft beschäftigt. Gedanklich setzt sie sich immer noch mit ihrer Exkommunikation und deren Ursachen auseinander. Auch ihre kürzliche Reise in die Vergangenheit Bajors hat einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Früher als erwartet trifft die USS Mjolnir bei der Station ein, was Kiras Neugierde weckt. Das Sternenflottenschiff bringt einen unerwarteten Besucher zur Station. Kira nimmt ihn am Andockpylon in Empfang. Es ist Flottenadmiral Akaar, der sich mit Kira unterhalten möchte und verwirrende Fragen stellt. Taran'atar ist nach seinen kürzlich erlittenen schweren Verletzungen auf die Krankenstation beschränkt. Er richtet eine offizielle Bitte an Kira, diese verlassen zu dürfen. Der Colonel bemüht sich darum, Dr. Simon Tarses davon zu überzeugen, ihn nicht länger dort zu behalten als unbedingt nötig. Vier Tage nach seiner Entlassung sucht Taran'atar Colonel Kira auf und äußert eine ungewöhnliche Bitte: Er möchte Kira im Kampf beobachten, und bietet ihr an, für sie eine spezielle Simulation zu schreiben. Kira, die sowieso wenig für holographische Betätigungen übrig hat, will zunächst ablehnen, stimmt dann aber, im Interesse der gegenseitigen Verständigung, dem Vorhaben zu. Nur mit einem Messer bewaffnet und ohne zu Wissen, welcher Art die Simulation ist, begibt sie sich in die Holosuite. Nach einer längeren Suche trifft sie dort auf eine tödliche, gestaltwandlerische Spezies namens Rintanna. Sie unterliegt den Wesen, was Taran'atar nicht weiter kommentiert. Trotzdem will sich Kira verteidigen und meint, dafür dass sie sich vollkommen unvorbereitet dem Gegner gestellt hat, habe sie sich ganz gut geschlagen. Taran'atar erwidert darauf, dass ein Soldat immer auf alles vorbereitet sein muss. Ihre Unterhaltung wird jedoch unterbrochen, als Kira die Meldung erhält, dass die Defiant und die Trager von Torona IV zurückkehren. Das Eintreffen der Trager behagt Kira nicht so ganz, da sie Gul Macets Motiven noch immer ein gewisses Misstrauen entgegenbringt. Auf der Defiant werden die letzten Vorbereitungen für die kommende dreimonatige Forschungsreise in den Gamma-Quadranten getroffen. Wie sich zeigt, wird sich der Start wohl noch um einen weiteren Tag verschieben. Währenddessen hat Nog an Bord eine Begegnung mit Taran'atar, der auf Wunsch von Commander Vaughn die Defiant besucht hat. Der Ferengi wird dabei von Erinnerungen an den Verlust seines Beines übermannt und ihn überkommt eine Todesangst. Auch wenn ihn das Gespräch mit dem Jem'Hadar beruhigen sollte, ist er sicher, das es ein Fehler ist, ihm zu trauen und ihn weiterhin auf der Station zu dulden. Die Rückführung der europanischen Flüchtlinge nach Europa Nova steht unmittelbar bevor, was sich jedoch weniger positiv auf Quarks Geschäfte auswirkt. Auf Bajor findet eine offizielle Verabschiedung der Europani statt. Anwesend sind auch Admiral Akaar und Charivretha zh'Thane als Vertreter der Sternenflotte und der Föderation. Premierminister Shakaar verkündet, dass die Bajoraner den Europani Teile der Katterpod-Ernte und Ladungen von Kava-Nüssen und Pooncheen-Früchten zum Geschenk machen. Charivretha und Akaar zeigen sich von der Großzügigkeit der Bajoraner schwer beeindruckt. Auf Bajor erhält Kasidy Yates unerwartet Besuch von Nog. Auf die Frage, wieso er sich zu einem solchen Spontanbesuch entschlossen hat, deutet Nog an, dass er momentan nicht unbedingt auf der Station sein möchte. Außerdem steht die Reise in den Gamma-Quadranten an, und Nog möchte sich persönlich verabschieden. Das Gespräch kommt auch auf den verschwunden Jake Sisko. Nog ist der Überzeugung, dass er zurückkommt, und dass es ihm gut geht. Er geht davon aus, dass Jake nicht wirklich vorgehabt hat, zur Erde zu fliegen. Seinem Eindruck nach hat Jake ihm bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen etwas verheimlichen wollen. Wenn er aber Grund gehabt hätte, zu befürchten, nicht zurückzukehren, hätte er sich sicher verabschiedet. Thirishar ch'Thane hat einen anstrengenden Arbeitstag hinter sich. Nun steht noch Charivretha zh'Thanes Einladung zum Abendessen auf seinem Programm. Seine Überraschung ist groß, als er ihr Quartier betritt. Begrüßt wird er von Anichent, einem seiner Bündnispartner. Auch Dizhei und Thriss sind anwesend. Die drei sind auf Charivrethas Initiative hin auf die Station gekommen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, mit ihnen nach Andor zurückzukehren. Doch ch'Thane bleibt bei seiner Weigerung. Als er sich am nächsten Morgen zur Defiant begibt, wird er überraschend von Thriss erwartet. Offensichtlich hat sie geweint – sie war schon immer die emotionalste seiner drei Bündnispartner. Sie möchte ihn nochmals darum bitten, mit ihnen nach Andor zurückzukehren. Ch'Thane kann nicht anders, als ihr das Versprechen zu geben. Allerdings erst nach seiner Rückkehr aus dem Gamma-Quadranten. Die Defiant startet mit ihrer Tiefenraummission in den Gamma-Quadranten. Bereits am sechsten Tag ihrer Reise kommt es für Vaughn und seine Crew zu einem fruchtbaren Erstkontakt. Während der Kartographierung des Vahni-System wird die Defiant von einem Volk kontaktiert, das sich die Vahni Vahltupali nennen. Es handelt sich um eine Präwarp-Zivilisation, die kurz vor der Entwicklung des Warpantriebs steht. Anfangs gibt es noch Probleme mit der Kommunikation, da die Vahni Vahltupali sich rein visuell mit einer Kombination von Farben und Mustern verständigen. Da der Kontakt mit raumfahrenden Völkern für die Vahni keine Premiere ist, gelingt es Wissenschaftsoffizier ch'Thane mit der Unterstützung von Lieutenant Junior Grade Nog und Lieutenant Candlewood in relativ kurzer Zeit zusammen mit einigen Vahni-Wissenschaftlern ein Übersetzungsprogramm zu entwickeln. Daraufhin erweisen sich die Vahni als außerordentlich freundliches Volk. Die Besatzung genießt den unvorhergesehenen Landurlaub, bis es zu einigen unvorhergesehenen Erdbeben kommt. Schließlich explodiert der Mond der Vahni aus unbekannten Gründen. Zwei Tage nach Nogs Besuch ist Prylar Eivos Calan zu Gast bei Kasidy Yates. Der bajoranische Mönch ist der einzige Vertreter der bajoranischen Glaubensgemeinschaft, in dessen Gegenwart sich Kasidy nicht unwohl fühlt. Eivos hat eine Skulptur aus Jevonit bei sich, die man bei den Ausgrabungen in B'hala gefunden hat. Eigentlich hat er vorgehabt, sie Jake zu schenken. Als Dankeschön für seine Beteiligung an den Ausgrabungen. Doch nun, nach dessen Verschwinden, will er sie Kasidy geben. Als Erinnerung an ihn. Kasidy ist von dieser Geste gerührt, auch wenn ihr die Erwähnung von B'hala nicht sonderlich behagt. Die Stadt ist für sie immer noch mit schlechten Erinnerungen verbunden. Im weiteren Gespräch erwähnt Eivos die in den letzten Wochen immer gravierender werdenden Spannungen, die nach dem Bekanntwerden von Ohalus Prophezeiung in der Bevölkerung und vor allem in der Vedek-Versammlung ausgebrochen sind. Kasidy beschließt, so bald wie möglich mit Kira zu reden. Die Crew der Defiant tut alles, um die Heimatwelt der Vahni, die von mehreren hundert meteoritengroßen Fragmenten des explodierten Mondes bedroht wird, vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren. Dabei kommen beide Shuttles der Defiant zum Einsatz, die Sagan und die Chaffee. Nach sechs Stunden ist der größte Teil der Trümmer beseitigt. Doch das letzte große Fragment ist beim Versuch es zu zerstören, von der Defiant in drei Teile zerbrochen worden. Um zwei davon kann sich die Defiant selbst kümmern. Um das dritte werden sich Lieutenant Dax und Ensign Roness mit der Sagan kümmern müssen. Der Plan gelingt, doch wird das Shuttle im Anschluss von mehreren kleineren Trümmerstücke getroffen und Ensign Roness kommt ums Leben, woraufhin sich Ezri schwerste Vorwürfe macht. In Taran'atar reift die Überzeugung, dass der Auftrag der Gründer, die Solids zu beobachten und deren Lebensweise kennenzulernen, mehr erfordert, als er bisher geleistet hat. So beschließt er, sich auf der Station umzusehen. Im Bewusstsein, nicht unbedingt überall willkommen zu sein, will er seine Exkursionen getarnt zurücklegen. Sein Weg führt ihn unter anderem in eine der Kindertagesstätten der Station. In gewisser Weise fasziniert von dem, was er dort beobachtet, wird er plötzlich von einem kleinen Jungen enttarnt, der beim Spielen gegen Taran'atars Bein stößt. Mit Interesse registriert der Jem'Hadar, dass die Kinder, im Gegensatz zu den anwesenden Erwachsenen, oder dem Ferengi, dem er kürzlich über den Weg gelaufen ist, keinerlei Angst zeigen. Auf eine entsprechende Aufforderung verlässt er den Ort. Seine Beobachtungen setzt er im Quark's fort. Als er auch hier durch einen Zufall enttarnt wird, zeigen sich einige Gäste verängstigt und verlassen fluchtartig die Bar. Quark, sieht dies als geschäftsschädigend an und alarmiert die Sicherheit. Ro Laren verspricht, mit Kira über Taran'atar zu sprechen. Mehr kann sie nicht tun, da er sich nichts zuschulden hat kommen lassen. Vaughn und die Besatzung der USS Defiant wollen den Ursachen des Unglücks auf die Spur kommen. Man findet heraus, dass ein unbekannter Energieimpuls den Mond zerstört hat. Den Vahni zufolge sind solche Ereignisse auf ihrer Welt keine Seltenheit und treten bereits seit Jahrhunderten auf. Allerdings werden die Abstände zwischen den Ereignissen immer kleiner und die Beben bei jedem Mal stärker. Ch'Thanes Berechnungen zufolge wären die Auswirkungen noch weitaus heftiger gewesen, hätte nicht der Mond im Weg des Impuls gelegen. Doch nun würde ein weiterer die gesamte Zivilisation der Vahni zerstören. Auf dem Weg, die Quelle des mysteriösen Energieimpuls zu finden, stößt die Besatzung der Defiant auf ein fast gänzlich zerstörtes Planetensystem. Die Energiesignaturen entsprechen denen, die die Crew im Vahni-System gemessen hat. Ein Planet, der die vermeintliche Katastrophe überstanden hat, weckt die Aufmerksamkeit der Crew. Vaughn ist davon überzeugt, dass es sich dabei um die Quelle des Energieimpulses handeln muss und lässt einen Kurs setzen. Im Orbit des Planeten angekommen, fällt sofort die ungewöhnliche Zusammensetzung der Atmosphäre auf. Diese besteht aus einem einzigen Chaos aus sich windenden Schatten, Strömungen und Strudeln. Zur näheren Erforschung des Planeten wird eine Sonde gestartet, doch diese kann die dichten Wolken nicht durchdringen. Erst nach längeren Untersuchungen wird eine ausreichend große Lücke in der Wolkendecke entdeckt um eine zweite Sonde zu starten. Die Sondendaten zeigen die Ruinen einer industriellen Zivilisation. Die Daten ermöglichen es Nog und ch'Thane die Quelle des Energieimpulses genauer zu lokalisieren. Der Energieanstieg erlaubt es ihnen auch zu berechnen, dass der nächste Energieausstoß in drei Tagen erfolgen wird. Um dies zu verhindern, entscheidet Commander Vaughn, dem Klasse-M-Planeten einen Besuch abzustatten. Zusammen mit den Ensigns ch'Thane und Prynn wird er mit dem Shuttle Chaffee zur Oberfläche fliegen. Lieutenant Dax wird während Commander Vaughns Abwesenheit das Kommando über das Schiff führen. Kira sucht Taran'atar in der Holosuite auf. Zu ihrer Überraschung trifft sie ihn innerhalb einer Simulation mathematischer Gleichungen an. Taran'atar erklärt, dass auch der Geist regelmäßig trainiert werden müsse. Kira zeigt sich beeindruckt. Dann kommt sie zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuchs: die Vorfälle in der Kindertagesstätte und im Quark's. Taran'atar erklärt, dass er dies alles getan hat, um den Auftrag der Gründer zu erfüllen. Nachdem ihm der Aufenthalt auf der OPS keine neuen Erkenntnisse mehr verschafft hat, hat er seine Studien auf andere Bereiche der Station ausgeweitet. Und da er weiß, wie die Leute auf ihn reagieren, hat er es vorgezogen, getarnt zu bleiben. Bereitwillig gibt er Auskunft über seine Ausflugsziele. Er ist versehentlich enttarnt worden und habe nicht vorgehabt, jemanden zu erschrecken oder jemandem Schaden zuzufügen. Die beiden kommen schließlich darin überein, dass der Jem'Hadar in Zukunft bei seinen Studien auf die Tarnung verzichtet. Chefingenieur Nog und sein Team versuchen, Wege zu finden, das Schiff vor den Auswirkungen des Energieimpulses zu schützen. Nog ist von den Ergebnissen wenig begeistert, als plötzlich ohne ersichtlichen Grund die Hauptenergie des Schiffes ausfällt. Auch die Backupsysteme springen nicht automatisch an, sondern müssen manuell ausgelöst werden. Lieutenant Bowers meldet einen mikroskopischen Hüllenriss. Auch hierfür ist die Ursache unbekannt. Kurz darauf wird in einer der Jefferies-Röhren eine unbekannte Substanz entdeckt. Bashir kann keine Lebenszeichen feststellen. Allerdings weisen die gemessenen Energiewerte gewisse Parallelen zu dem Energieimpuls und den Wolken über dem Planeten auf. Beim Versuch, die Substanz in ein Eindämmungsfeld auf die Krankenstation zu beamen, erwacht diese plötzlich zum Leben. Lieutenant Dax kommt mit der Substanz in Kontakt und verliert auf der Stelle das Bewusstsein Zwischenzeitlich ist Kira Nerys von Admiral Akaar über den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuchs informiert worden. Es geht um die Wiederaufnahme der Beitrittsverhandlungen Bajors zur Föderation. Es ist geplant, ein Gipfeltreffen auf DS9 abzuhalten. Neben ihm selbst und Ratsmitglied zh'Thane werden Botschafter der Alonis und der Trill auf der Station erwartet, was ein erhöhtes Maß an Sicherheit erfordert. Sicherheitschefin Ro wird sich darum kümmern, auch wenn es Akaar lieber wäre, wenn sie vorübergehend durch einen Sicherheitsoffizier der Sternenflotte ersetzt würde. Im Quark's gehen die Geschäfte weiterhin nicht besonders gut. Während der Frühschicht macht Quark einen Kontrollbesuch in seinem Etablissement und ist wenig begeistert von dem, was er sieht. Er macht Treir, der er die morgendliche Schicht übertragen hat, dafür verantwortlich. Sein Ärger wird noch größer, als er erfährt, dass sie eigenmächtig einen Mann namens Hetik eingestellt hat, um das Dabo-Rad zu bedienen. Der attraktive Bajoraner befindet sich eigentlich auf einer Wallfahrt zum Himmlischen Tempel, und Treir, die sich enorm von ihm angezogen fühlt, hat ihn kurzerhand als Dabo-Jungen engagiert. Das Shuttle Chaffee gerät in der turbulenten Atmosphäre in arge Bedrängnis und stürzt auf den Planeten. Nur Prynns Pilotengeschick ist es zu verdanken, dass das Schiff nicht vollständig zerstört wird. Bei dem Absturz erleidet Ensign ch'Thane schwerste Verletzungen. Commander Vaughn und Ensign Tenmei bemühen sich nach besten Kräften, ihn zu stabilisieren. Da der Transporter nicht einsatzfähig ist, wird sich Commander Vaughn zu Fuß auf den Weg zur Quelle des Energieimpulses begeben, um einen Weg zu finden, diesen aufzuhalten. Prynn bleibt währenddessen zurück, um den Transporter zu reparieren und sich außerdem um Shar zu kümmern. Während Ezri im Koma liegt, erfährt Dax eine Trennung von Wirt und Symbiont. Dabei nimmt er ein fremdes Bewusstsein war. Nach ihrem Erwachen ist sich Ezri dank der Erfahrungen ihres Symbionten gewiss, dass es sich bei der Substanz um ein lebendiges Wesen handelt. Und sie glaubt, es komme aus einem anderen Universum. Dr. Bashir ist skeptisch und möchte, dass sich Ezri ausruht. Trotz seiner Skepsis wird er Lieutenant Bowers, der in Ezris Abwesenheit das Kommando führt, ihre Erkenntnisse mitteilen. Quark ist zutiefst verärgert, als er feststellen muss, dass Treir, entgegen seiner Anweisung, Hetik nicht entlassen hat. Er stellt Treir zur Rede. Die Orionerin ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sich Hetiks Anwesenheit positiv aufs Geschäft auswirkt. Die beiden kommen darin überein, ihm eine Probezeit einzuräumen. Quark begibt sich in Vic Fontaine's Lounge und spricht mit Vic über seinen Ärger. Während er dem Hologramm sein Leid klagt, erhält er eine Nachricht von Lieutenant Ro. Zu seiner Überraschung will sie ihre Freizeit mit ihm verbringen. Bei einem Spaziergang über die Promenade kommen sich die beiden näher. Auf dem Weg zur Quelle des Energieimpulses hat Commander Vaughn Gelegenheit, die Überreste der dort einst heimischen Zivilisation zu begutachten. Er trifft auf eine zerstörte Stadt, deren Einwohner allesamt tot in den Straßen liegen. Vaughn kann keinerlei Hinweis darauf finden, wie es zu einer solchen Katastrophe gekommen sein könnte. In der verlassen geglaubten Stadt trifft er bald darauf auf eine bekannte Person, welche eigentlich schon längst tot sein müsste und deren Anwesenheit im Gamma-Quadranten sich Vaughn schon gar nicht erklären kann. Doch dies ist erst der Beginn. In der Folge erlebt er zahlreichen Ereignisse seiner Vergangenheit aufs neue und hat Begegnungen mit längst verstorbenen Personen. Am verwirrendsten ist für ihn, dass auch der Tricorder nicht erkennen kann, dass es sich um eine Illusion handelt. Auf seinem weiteren Weg wird er mit zahlreichen weiteren schmerzhaften Ereignissen seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Vor allem lassen ihn die zahlreichen Erfahrungen von Verlust sein Verhältnis zu seiner Tochter aus einem ganz neuen Blickwinkel betrachten. Er erreicht schließlich die Quelle des Impulses, ohne die geringste Idee zu haben, wie er einen weiteren Ausstoß verhindern soll. Kira begrüßt die Delegation der Trill auf der Station. Bald darauf treffen auch die wasseratmenden Alonis ein. Auch Premierminister Shakaar trifft auf der Station ein. Er möchte sich mit Kira privat unterhalten. Dabei versichert er ihr, dass sie trotz der jüngsten Zerwürfnisse immer noch Freunde sind. Basierend auf den Erfahrungen während ihres komaähnlichen Zustands entwickelt Lieutenant Dax einen Plan. In der Hoffnung auf eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit möchte sie ihren Symbionten nochmals mit der Substanz in Kontakt bringen. Julian äußert jedoch Bedenken. Er ist der Meinung, dass das Risiko zu groß ist. Ezri und Lieutenant Bowers können ihn jedoch schließlich überzeugen. Unter Einsatz aller denkbaren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen lässt sich Dax auf ein gefährliches Experiment ein. Charivretha zh'Thane diskutiert zusammen mit ch'Thanes Bündnispartnern über dessen, ihrer Meinung nach, äußerst egoistisches Verhalten. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass nicht alle Charivrethas ablehnende Haltung teilen, und wie sehr Thriss unter ch'Thanes Abwesenheit leidet Währenddessen sind die Vorbereitungen für das Gipfeltreffen in vollem Gange. In ihrem Quartier macht sich Kira Gedanken darüber, was ein Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation für sie bedeuten würde. Um die nötige Ruhe dafür zu finden, entscheidet sie sich für einen kurzen Weltraumspaziergang, wo sie freien Blick auf den Himmlischen Tempel hat und sich ganz ihren Gedanken hingeben kann. Prynn ist es inzwischen gelungen, den Transporter wieder zum Laufen zu bringen. Doch ist dessen Funktion durch die Interferenzen stark eingeschränkt. Musterverstärker könnten deren Reichweite erhöhen, doch gehören diese nicht zur Ausrüstung des Shuttles. Stattdessen findet sie einige Raumanzüge. Daraufhin entsinnt sie sich eines alten Pilotentricks: Leicht modifiziert können diese Ganzkörperanzüge auch zur Musterverstärkung genutzt werden. Doch Prynn hat noch eine weitere Idee. Wenn sie einen zweiten Transporter zusammenbasteln könnte, könnten sie sich damit schrittweise beamen, wodurch sie die eigentliche Transporterreichweite signifikant erhöhen könnten. Dafür benötigt sie jedoch Shars Hilfe, da sich jemand um die beschädigten Energiezellen kümmern muss. Dax gelingt der Kontakt zu der fremden Intelligenz. Der Symbiont erfährt dabei auch den Namen der auf dem Planeten einst heimischen Zivilisation. Nach ihrem Erwachen berichtet Ezri dem Rest der Crew von den Prentara, die einst auf dem Planeten gelebt haben. Die Prentara haben im Lauf der Zeit ungewöhnlich hoch entwickelte virtuelle Realitäten hervorgebracht, indem sie ihre Technologieen direkt mit ihrem Verstand verbunden haben. Irgendwann haben Wissenschaftler der Prentara eine andere Existenzebene entdeckt. Es hat sich dabei um ein Universum bestehend allein aus mentaler Aktivität gehandelt. Die Wissenschaftler haben den Gedankenraum – wie sie es genannt haben – genutzt, um ihre virtuelle Realitäten zu verbessern. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Gedankenraum lebendig ist. Durch einen Impuls – der allererste von vielen, die im Laufe der Zeit ihre ganze Zivilisation und schließlich auch die der Vahni bedrohen –, welcher durch die Schnittstelle der beiden Ebenen dringt, werden die Prentara dazu bewegt, ihr Tun einzustellen. Die Wesen des Gedankenraums werden von den Prentara Inamuri genannt. Doch mit dem Impuls dringt noch etwas anderes in den Normalraum ein. Eine Substanz, die nun als Wolkendecke den Planeten umhüllt. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Ausweitung der Schnittstelle zu dem Gedankenraum. Ezri geht davon aus, dass die Impulse den Versuch der Inamuri darstellen, in unser Universum zu gelangen. Um weitere Impulswellen zu verhindern, muss die Schnittstelle geschlossen werden. Nog und sein Ingenieursteam entwickeln den Plan, die Schnittstelle durch die gleichzeitige Zündung mehrerer, in verschiedenen Raumdimensionen platzierter, Sprengkörper zu verschließen. Die modifizierten Sprengkörper würden mit einer Sonde zu der Position des Außenteams geschafft werden. Dann bliebe dem Außenteam noch etwa ein halber Tag, diese zu platzieren und sich anschließend in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auch Prynn wird bei ihrer Arbeit von starken Gefühlen und Emotionen übermannt. Diese betreffen in erste Linie ihr Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater. Gemeinsam mit Shars Hilfe ist es ihr gelungen, ihren Plan, einen zweiten Transporter zu konstruieren um der Quelle des Impulses näher zu kommen, in die Tat umzusetzen. Die beiden wollen schon mit ihrer Mission beginnen als sich ein Objekt ihrer Position nähert. Es erweist sich als eine Sonde der USS Defiant, welche Anweisungen enthält, wie der Impuls zu stoppen ist. Problematisch dabei ist nur, dass es zu riskant ist, die interdimensionalen Sprengkörper zu beamen. Ihnen bleibt also nur, die Sonde manuell mitsamt der Sprengkörper zur Quelle zu steuern und darauf zu hoffen, dass Commander Vaughn diese mittlerweile erreicht hat. Da sie ansonsten nichts weiter tun können, benutzen sie ihre Transporter, um sich so weit wie möglich von der Quelle des Impulses zu entfernen. Lieutenant Ro Laren ist tief in Gedanken versunken. Auf dem Weg ins Sicherheitsbüro denkt sie, wie schon Kira zuvor, darüber nach, was ein Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation für sie bedeuten würde und ob sie noch einen Platz auf der Station hätte, wenn das bajoranische Militär in die Sternenflotte integriert wird. In ihrem Büro wird sie von Quark erwartet. Er will sich dafür entschuldigen, dass er kürzlich vor ihren Augen mit Treir geflirtet hat. Nachdem Quark aufrichtig seine Gefühle offenbart hat, enthüllt Ro dem neugierigen Ferengi, was im Moment wirklich auf der Station vor sich geht, und welche Sorgen sie mit einem möglichen Beitritt zur Föderation verbindet. Quark erwidert, im Fall eines Beitritts, in einer ähnlichen Situation zu sein. Vaughn erreicht die Nachricht der Defiant. Nachdem er sie mehrmals angehört hat, macht er sich auf den Weg, die Sprengkörper entsprechend den Anweisungen zu platzieren. Dabei geht er im Geiste nochmals die Informationen durch, die er über die Prentara und die Inamuri erhalten hat. Gleichzeitig versucht er, dies mit seinen eigenen Erfahrungen in Einklang zu bringen. Vaughn gelangt zu der Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei den Inamuri lediglich um ein einzelnes Wesen handelt, welches den Planeten für sich terraformieren will. Erst seit dem Kontakt zu den Prentara ist es sich überhaupt seiner Existenz bewusst. Nun möchte es Kontakt mit anderen Lebensformen aufnehmen, ohne sich dabei bewusst zu sein, dass sein Verhalten einen zerstörerischen Einfluss auf andere Welten hat. Vaughn ist nun nicht mehr bereit, die Schnittstelle zu schließen und das Inamuri damit zur ewigen Einsamkeit zu verdammen. Er deaktiviert einige der Sprengkörper, was dazu führen wird, dass der Riss, entgegen dem von Nog gewünschten Effekt, vergrößert wird. Er hofft auf eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit mit dem Inamuri und darauf, es dazu zu bringen, sofern es in dessen Macht liegt, zumindest ch'Thanes und Prynns Leben zu retten. Während das Gipfeltreffen auf Deep Space 9 eine Pause einlegt, sucht Admiral Akaar Colonel Kira in ihrem Büro auf. Er möchte sie davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass sich Premierminister Shakaar in Kürze mit einer offiziellen Rede an das bajoranische Volk wenden wird. Kira wird die Ausstrahlung von Shakaars Rede über das Kommunikationsnetz der Station veranlassen, damit alle daran teilhaben können. Kurz darauf enthüllt Shakaar das erste und wohl wichtigste Verhandlungsergebnis: Bajors Beitritt zu der Völkergemeinschaft ist beschlossene Sache. Zwar wird die Konferenz weiter andauern, doch ist die offizielle Vertragsunterzeichnung bereits auf einen Termin in etwa sechs Wochen angesetzt. In ihre Raumanzüge gehüllt beobachten ch'Thane und Prynn aus der Entfernung die Detonation der Sprengkörper. Bevor die beiden und der gesamte Planet von einer einzigen Dunkelheit geschluckt werden, gelten Prynns Gedanken allein ihrem Vater. Diesem ist die Kommunikation mit dem Inamuri gelungen. Doch die Welle von Gefühlen, welche Vaughn daraufhin übermannt, bringt ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Mit der Gewissheit, zu sterben, gilt sein letzter Gedanke seiner Tochter. Auch die Crew der Defiant beobachtet die Verwandlung des Planeten. Dax ist besorgt, dass sie keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr auf dem Planeten ausmachen können. Doch so schnell will sie nicht aufgeben. Nach einiger Zeit bilden sich innerhalb der schwarzen Masse, die nun den Planeten überzieht, zwei freie Stellen. Insgesamt sind dort drei Lebenszeichen auszumachen: Zwei menschliche und ein andorianisches. Lieutenant Ezri Dax verliert keine Zeit um diese zu erfassen und an Bord beamen zu lassen. Prynn erwacht auf der Krankenstation der Defiant und kann es kaum glauben, am Leben zu sein. Sofort erkundigt sie sich nach ihrem Vater. Dr. Bashir versichert ihr, dass der Commander vollständig genesen wird, genauso wie Ensign ch'Thane. Nach ihrer beider Genesung kommen sich Vater und Tochter wieder näher und gestehen sich gegenseitig ihre Fehler ein. Zitate Der Jem'Hadar steckte den Datenstab in eine Öffnung nahe der Tür.Keine Sorge, ich werde Ihnen nichts tun. Der Gründer bat mich, es zu unterlassen. Wie nett von ihm, erwiderte Quark. Was hat Odo noch von mir erzählt? Er sagte, Sie seien ein niederträchtiger, flegelhafter, gieriger, doppelzüngiger, verschlagener Gesetzesbrecher ... Und klein. Der Jem'Hadar betätigte eine Taste, und die dunkle Holosuite der Raumstation verwandelte sich in das helle Ufer eines tiefblauen Sees. Na bitte, sagte Quark. Alles falsch. Wie kann er also ein Gott sein? Ich hege keinen Zweifel an der Richtigkeit seiner Aussagen. Erwiderte der Jem'Hadar ohne von der Konsole aufzublicken. Okay, ich bin klein, gestand Quark ihm zu. Aber ein Gesetzesbrecher? Niederträchtig, flegelhaft und der ganze Kram? Ich bitte Sie ... Meine bisherigen Beachtungen haben die Beschreibungen des Gründer nur bestätigt. Also gut, sagte Quark, dem es allmählich gefiel, das Bild von Odo als Gottheit zu zerstören. Nehmen wir mal an, ich sei all das, was er behauptet. Wussten Sie, dass er unser Sicherheitschef war? Sichtlich neugierig schaute der Jem'Hadar zu ihm hinüber. Ja. Sagen Sie mir: Wäre ich ein Gesetzesbrecher, hätte Ihr Gott mich nicht längst ins Gefängnis stecken müssen? Und doch stehe ich hier, als freier Mann! Dementsprechend lag Odo mit seiner Einschätzung entweder falsch, oder er war schlicht unfähig, mich zu fassen. Beides ist nicht gerade göttlich, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich hätte Vulkanier werden sollen, dachte Quark, begeistert von seiner logischen Argumentationskette. Hintergrundinformationen Verwendete Erwerbsregeln: :Nr. 9 Gelegenheit plus Instinkt gleich Profit :Nr. 22 Ein weiser Mann hört den Profit aus dem Wind. :Nr. 53 Vertrauen Sie niemandem, der Sie überragt. :Nr. 57 Gute Konsumenten sind fast so rar wie Latinum. Ehre sie. :Nr. 94 Frauen und Finanzen vertragen sich nicht. :Nr. 109 Stolz und Armut ist Armut. :Nr. 112 Schlafe niemals mit der Schwester Deines Chefs. :Nr. 229 Latinum hält länger als Wollust. :Nr. 235 Ducken Sie sich, denn der Tod ist groß. :Nr. 305 Seien Sie stets rücksichtsvoll. Dieser Roman spielt zwischen Ende Mai und Mitte Juli 2376 (nach dem alten Kalender) und beginnt etwa drei Wochen nach den Geschehnissen aus ''Horn und Elfenbein''. Das Buch enthält als Sonderausstattung eine Auflistung der bisherigen Erfahrungen der Föderation im Zusammenhang mit dem Gamma-Quadranten. Außerdem enthält das Buch ein Portrait des Autors David R. George III. Das Umschlagbild wurde von Cliff Nielsen geschaffen. Links und Verweise Verweise , , Andorianer, Bolianer, Borg, Boslic, Breen, Capellaner, Cardassianer, , Hirogen, Iconianer, , Klingone, Melkotianer, Mensch, Mugato, Pah-Geist, , , Romulaner, Skrreea, Tholianer, , Vorta, Vulkanier, Wühlmaus, Yridianer | Kultur = Abgesandter, Baseball, , Dabo-Mädchen, Drehkörper, , Drehkörper der Weisheit, Ehre, Frühstück, Gesegneter Fiskus, Große Verbindung, Klingonische Oper, Latinum, Mittagessen, Moba-Baum, Springball, Pagh'tem'far, Reformen auf Ferenginar im 24. Jahrhundert, , Wühlmauskampf | Person = Aamin Marritza, Akellen Macet, , , Audrid Dax, Alynna Nechayev, Benjamin Sisko, Botschafter, Broik, , Buzz Aldrin, Corporal, Counselor, Curzon Dax, Damar, Demora Sulu, Deputy, Edward Jellico, , Elim Garak, Erster Offizier, , Ezri Dax, Frool, Führungsoffizier, , , , Grimp, , Hikaru Sulu, , Jadzia Dax, Jean-Luc Picard, John Harriman, Jonathan Archer, Joseph Sisko, , Julian Bashir, Kai, , Kira Nerys, Leif Eriksson, Lela Dax, Leonard James Akaar, , , Morn, Neil Armstrong, Nog, Odo, Opaka Sulan, , Quark, Rionoj, Ro Laren, , Rom, , Sergeant, , Shakaar Edon, , Simon Tarses, Skrain Dukat, Taktischer Offizier, , , , , , Tekeny Ghemor, Tobin Dax, Ungtae, Vedek, , William Ross, Winn Adami, Worf, | Schiffe = ''Akira''-Klasse, [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)| USS Enterprise-B]], [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], , , , ''Norway''-Klasse, ''Rio Grande'', , , ''T'Plana-Hath'', [[USS Wellington|USS Wellington]] | Ort = Andockring, Bajoranischer Tempel auf Deep Space 9, Bereitschaftsraum, Dahkur-Provinz, Gallitep, Habitatring, Höhlen von Mak'ala, Kendra-Provinz, Konferenzraum, Küche, Las Vegas, Maschinenraum, Medizinischer Tricorder, New York City, Offiziersmesse, Paris, Planetares Verteidigungssystem, Replimat, Schiffswerft, Singha, Labor für Stellarkartographie, Steuerkonsole, Taktische Station, Transporterraum, Wissenschaftslabor, Wissenschaftsstation, Yolja-Fluss, Zentraler Kern | Astronomie = AR-558, Bajoranisches System, Berengaria VII, Bajoranisches Wurmloch, Beta VI, Beta Antares IV, Binäres Sternensystem, Canopus, Capella IV, Cardassia Prime, Chin'toka-System, Denorios-Gürtel, Dominion-Raum, , Ferenginar, Farius Prime, Omarion-Nebel, Pacifica, Praxis, Rigel-System, , Trill (Planet) | Technik = Antigravitations-Transportschlitten, Benzozyatizin, Bibliothekscomputer, Biobett, Biochemie, Computer, Cordrazin, Deuterium, Disruptor, Elektroplasma-Verteilernetzwerk, Hauptbildschirm, Houdini, Hypospray, Iconianisches Portal, Impulsantrieb, Impulstriebwerk, Isolinearer Chip, Isolinearer Stab, Industrieller Replikator, Isoboramin, Ketracel-White, Kommunikationsrelais, Kommunikator, Kraftfeld, Lebenserhaltung, Magnetstiefel, Neurotransmitter, Optisches Datennetzwerk, PADD, Phaser, Phaserbank, Quantentorpedo, Replikator, Rodinium, Schiffshülle, Schutzschild, Sensor, Stuhl des Captains, Subraum, Subraumrelais, Trägheitsdämpfer, Turbolift, Umweltkontrolle, Universalübersetzer, Warpgondel, Zielerfassungsscanner | Nahrung = Andorianisches Ale, Bier, Champagner, Frühlingswein, Hasperat, Heiße Schokolade, Jumja-Stick, Kuchen, Mobafrucht, Pasta, Raktajino, Salz, Saurianischer Brandy, Schneckensaft, Standardnotration, Tarkaleanischer Tee, Tee, Tranya, Wodka, Yridianischer Brandy | Sonstiges = Galauniform, Medikit, Oberste Direktive, Schwarzhandel, Spitzname, Uniform }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Andere Romane der Serie Zwielicht cs:Twilight (román) en:Twilight (novel)